Downfall
by AshKetchumForever
Summary: When J wants to have kids, she tries to find a guy that will impregnate her, but she finds someone that could do that that's close to her. J x Ash.
1. Thinking Up A Plan

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Thinking Up A Plan!**

A silver-haired woman was sitting in a chair while flying above the clouds.

She was thinking about what she was just told from her doctor and she just couldn't shake the conversation.

 _(Flashback-In The Examination Room)_

Her doctor had just finished her examination when he wrote something in her chart.

"J, I hate to tell you this, but things aren't getting much younger. I know you eventually want kids, but right now is your last chance to have them before you can't." said her doctor, looking at her.

"Then what do you suggest?" asked J, looking at him.

"That I will leave up to you as you are the one to decide that." said the doctor, taking off his rubber gloves and walking out the door to leave her alone.

 _(End Flashback)_

" _I wonder how I can have a child, but who would be willing to impregnate me?"_ thought J, mindlessly looking into the clouds.

Suddenly, she was struck with an idea and quickly told her crew the plan before sitting in her chair with a smirk on her face as they pulled up the coordinates to their next destination.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! I'm sorry it's a bit short, but this is just to setup the story for the next chapter. Happy birthday to me!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	2. Here One Day, Gone The Next!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

 **Ash: 14**

 **Brock: 18**

 **Dawn: 10**

 **Hunter J: Early 30s**

 **I wanted to add the ages in this chapter as that's when Ash and the gang comes in!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Here One Day, Gone The Next!**

Ash and his friends, Brock and Dawn, were enjoying their dinner together while sharing stories about their pasts.

They were laughing about the funny moments and they were working together on getting everything cleaned up before setting up their sleeping beds for the night.

They got comfy before getting into their sleeping bags for a long night's sleep.

 _(A Few Hours Later)_

A woman had dropped out of a big ship in an open field before running into the forest.

A camp came into her sights and she smiled to herself as she hid in a nearby bush.

She snuck over to a sleeping bag after looking through the others and raised her wrist as she silently hit the person in the sleeping bag with a ray of some kind.

She motioned for something to come over to her and the saucer raised the person up and carried them away.

She silently ran away and had a rope ladder sent down to her and she quickly climbed up it before the ship took off.

She went to the room where the saucer took the person and let them go from her special bronze capturing ray by lowering the dial, but they were still in the glass prison.

She ordered her minions to take the person to their new room and to get them ready.

She left the room and smiled evilly as her plan was coming into fruition.

 _(In The Morning)_

The blue-haired girl was waking up slowly when she looked to her left and found the squinty-eyed teen still sleeping next to her before looking to her right and finding her raven-haired friend was missing.

She jumped and rubbed her eyes, thinking that she was still sleeping and that this was just a dream, but she soon found that it wasn't.

"Brock! Wake up!" yelled Dawn, rushing out of her sleeping bag and shaking her friend to wake up.

He woke up with a jolt and a small scream.

"What's wrong, Dawn?" asked Brock, trying to figure out why she's waking him up so early.

"Ash is gone!" replied Dawn quickly as she was starting to freak out.

"He's probably just…" said Brock before realizing that the raven-haired boy's sleeping bag is gone, but his stuff was still there along with Pikachu.

They both got up and looked over his stuff before getting into their normal clothes and starting their search for their friend.

" _Where could he be?"_ thought Brock and Dawn as they searched for their friend.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! I am making the effort to create the chapters a few times a week besides trying to update on Sundays, but that might change to the weekdays or just when I get the chance to write the chapters. Until I decide on it, I am definitely attempting to stay true to updating more frequently. See ya later!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	3. Revealing Plans!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Revealing Plans!**

Ash was slowly waking up on a soft bed in a good sized room while he was shackled to the bed.

He looked around and found his hand and feet were spread out while being shackled.

He attempted to pull on them to see how hard they were to break and he realized that it was pretty hard to break them.

He sighed after a few minutes of trying before knowing that he wasn't getting out of this easily.

He looked around some more as he tried to find Pikachu, but soon found that his best buddy wasn't with him in the room and probably not wherever he was.

 _(With Hunter J)_

She was watching the person from the camera that was in the room and smiled.

"He's realizing that he's not going anywhere. I know that the plan will be perfect." said Hunter J, with her arms crossed.

She then made sure that he guards were going to protect her if anything were to go wrong with her plan before entering in the room.

 _(Back With Ash)_

He was trying to think who would essentially kidnap him for something.

"Who could do this to me?" asked Ash to himself.

"I would of course." replied a voice from the door.

He lifted his head up and watched as the figure made their way to the light and gasped.

"Hunter J?! Why would you kidnap me? I thought that you were only interested in pokemon." said Ash in shock.

"Well, I had a few things come up that caused me to go in a different direction." said Hunter J as she lowered her voice a little to be gentler.

She could tell that the raven-haired teen had a confused look on her face and went over to stand by his side.

"I have been in search of someone who could help me with something. Something that I have been putting off way too long." explained Hunter J a bit more, causing the teen to be a little bit more confused before slowly realizing what she might be hinting at.

"You can't use me as bait just to lure pokemon to sell to your clients! Why don't you change your ways and become a better person?" asked Ash, trying to reason with her as he thought he knew what her plan was.

"Sadly, that isn't what I was planning, but that is a good idea. No, my plan involves having children that can carry on my legacy of being one of the best pokemon hunters ever." said Hunter J, smirking at him and placing a hand on his chest.

"Ok...but why would you need me for that?" asked Ash, oblivious of the plan at hand.

"My plan involves you allowing me to have my children and then I will be victorious in everything." replied Hunter J, slowly taking his jacket off.

He was speechless after hearing this and feeling her taking his jacket off allowed him to stay still long enough for her to come in for a kiss from him.

"You taste like pure innocence. I love it." said Hunter J, licking her lips before going back in for another taste.

Before long, the silver-haired woman left the teen to himself with his jacket off and his t-shirt lifted to reveal his torso.

" _It's time to get this plan a rolling."_ thought Hunter J as she left the room and heading toward her living quarters to get ready as her minions went to take care of the raven-haired teen.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! Happy 4th of July everyone! I am working on making these chapters longer and they will be getting longer as things progress i promise. It just take me awhile to get things setup before everything begins. See ya later!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	4. Going For Number One!

**I had to change the rating from T to M due to some mentions of adult stuff in this chapter as well as a couple of other chapters in the future.**

 **Sorry about that everyone, but it needed to be done to really make this story good.**

 **I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** **Going For Number One!**

Ash was confused why there were so many minions around him and they moved quickly around him before grabbing his arms and legs as he was unshackled from the bed.

They made him stand up while holding onto his arms and they quickly took off his pants, leaving him in his underwear.

"Hey! What are you doing to me?!" asked Ash as he felt exposed from the undressing.

"We're getting you ready for a special night." replied one of the minions before he knocked off the raven-haired teen's hat from his head while he hit his head slightly.

They were pretty rough with taking off his jacket and shirt from his torso before they slammed him on the bed and quickly shackled him back to the bed.

He struggled to get out of his holds, but quickly realized that it was useless and sighed as he was hoping that this "special night" wouldn't end in his death.

 _(With Hunter J)_

She was quickly getting changed into something much more comfortable before covering herself back up with a red robe made of silk.

She checked herself in the mirror as she finished up her look and was informed that the teen was ready for her and smirked at the news.

"Time to have fun." said Hunter J to herself in the mirror before leaving her living quarters and heading to the room.

 _(Back With Ash)_

He was lying there, contemplating what was going to happen next to him when he heard the door open, hoping it was a rescue team for him, but sadly he was mistaken as Hunter J walked into the room in her robe.

He blushed slight as he saw the hunter's beauty shine in her red robe.

"Hi, Ash. Are you ready for our special night?" asked Hunter J as she walked over to him.

"I guess. Not sure what we're gonna do. Maybe talk about pokemon some more?" asked Ash before she placed a finger on his lips.

"No, Ash. Not even the slightest." replied Hunter J as she came in for another kiss from him.

She smiled as she noticed out of the corner of her eye something that was a small bulge from the teen's pants.

"Did you like that?" asked Hunter J and receiving a blush from the teen as he knew that he couldn't hide the fact that she was beautiful in the light as the room was lit by candlelight.

She smiled as she untied her robe and let it fall to the floor from her shoulders, causing the teen's eyes to widen at her appearance.

The silver-haired woman was in a black bra made of lace with matching underwear and he noticed that despite all of the clothes she was wearing before, she did have a very nice looking body and wondered how she wasn't with a guy and stopped hunting pokemon before now.

She climbed onto the bed and was on her hands and knees over the teen's body, causing him to blush super hard before he ended up passing out from the sight of the silver-haired woman.

She smiled as she went to his underwear and did what she needed by removing his underwear and her bra and underwear before having her fun.

After about 10-15 minutes, she was satisfied and grabbed her bra and underwear before putting her robe back on and quickly heading back to her quarters.

She sent her minions to retrieve the teen and put him into a cell and then to make sure that he was alright before giving him any kind of food.

They went into the room and found the teen naked with different fluids both on him and the bed.

They cleaned him up as he was slowly coming to and put his clothes back on before carrying him to his cell and placing him on the bed.

They quickly cleaned up the bed and made sure that everything looked the way before the teen was in there and then left to continue on their duties.

 _(Back With Brock And Dawn)_

They had been looking for the teen all over the place before deciding to go to the next town and hoped that Officer Jenny would be able to help find their friend before anything happened to him.

They ran into the town and quickly went to the police station to find Officer Jenny looking some things over at the front desk.

They quickly got her attention before they explained everything to her and she got the details before sending a message to her officers on patrol as well as the other Officer Jennys to inform them of the missing teen.

"I just hope that Ash will be alright." said Dawn, looking over at Brock as they headed to the Pokemon Center for the night and Brock nodded in agreement.

 _(Back With Ash)_

He was slowly waking up and found himself in another room.

He got up slowly and realized that he really needed to go to the bathroom.

He found that his room had one and quickly went, but soon realized that there was something different about him.

He looked in the small mirror in his room and didn't see anything off, but he realized that his hips were a bit sore.

He wasn't sure why and found that it was a bit hard to move so he sat on his bed before a minion came and brought him food.

He didn't question anything at the moment as his stomach growled loudly and he stuffed his face with the food before lying back on the bed and going back to sleep.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! This chapter has been stewing in my head as to how I wanted to give it to you guys, but I really like how this chapter came out. I worked on making it longer for your entertainment and I'm hoping the next one will be just as exciting as this one! See ya later!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	5. How Things Are!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** **How Things Are!**

There were many things that had happened during a month and a half for everyone.

Hunter J had a full week of sex with the raven-haired teen, causing him to have very sore hips to the point that he couldn't even walk or stand for a few days.

Ash was trying to find a way that he could get out without being noticed but being pretty bruised up from everything didn't help matters at all.

He had thought of just about every exit possible, but nothing seemed to work in his head.

 _(With Hunter J)_

She wasn't feeling the best the last few days and all she wanted to do was sleep besides having bouts of nausea to the point of vomiting.

She went to the doctor on board and had him examine her.

He noticed that her throat was a little red and then found that she had gained a little weight before asking when her last period was.

"I think it was last month, but I should've had it a week or two ago." replied Hunter J, thinking about when her last period was.

Her doctor nodded and gave her a small cup and told her to go into the bathroom and pee on it, which she did.

She quickly came back and handed him the cup before sitting back in the chair.

He ran the test through and found the answer that they had both been wanting to hear.

"Well J, I have some good news. It's alright that you've missed your period for this month as well as having a bit of nausea and vomiting and I did notice that you've gained a bit of weight but it's all because you are 6 weeks pregnant." said her doctor with a small smile on his face.

Her eyes went wide and she smiled a very big smile as she knew that everything was going according to her plan.

"Thank you, doctor. That is great news." said Hunter J, getting up from the chair and heading to her quarters.

She undressed herself to the point that she was in her bra and underwear and she looked at herself from the side and noticed that there was a very small bump in her stomach.

She held it lovingly as she smiled before getting dressed and deciding what she should do next as she knew that her prisoner had to know that he helped create the life inside her.

She knew what she had to do and went and got a few minions before heading to see her prisoner and give them the news.

 _(With Ash)_

He was sitting on his bed as he was still thinking of how he could get out, but his thoughts started to lean more towards why his hips were sore for a week last month.

"What did she do to me that made my hips so sore and bruised? Did she torture me?" said Ash thinking out loud before seeing a shadow enter his room.

He turned toward the cell door and found Hunter J standing just outside the bars of his room with a few minions behind her.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ash, a bit mad as to why she had kept him for a month without seeing him.

"I came to give you some news and if you think that I am letting you go, you are sadly mistaken. I also wanted to say thank you for what you helped me accomplish." replied Hunter J with a wicked smile.

"What do you mean I helped you?" asked Ash, a little taken back by her statement and confused as well.

"You helped me create life. You helped me with plans of having offspring." said Hunter J with a hand on her belly.

He just looked at her and thought that she was crazy before seeing a small bump in her stomach.

"A-Are you serious? I helped get you pregnant? I can't be the dad. It has to be one of your minions and you're just torturing me. No!" said Ash, having a small meltdown about how she used him to make her pregnant.

Before long he tried to reach her through the cell bars, which caused the minions to swing open the cell door and pin him to the ground with a loud thud.

"Well, since you attempted to hurt me, you are going into a different cell and will be chained against the wall with no food for a while. I hope you enjoy your punishment." said Hunter J, looking down at him before leaving to head back to the front of the ship.

He growled as he watched her leave before being shoved against the wall and knocked out quickly.

The minions took him to his new room before locking his hands and legs against the wall with chains and locking the door behind them.

He regained consciousness a few minutes later and found that she wasn't kidding and he didn't have any windows to see out.

He hung his head and thought that everything was over for him and once everyone knew, then he was gonna have to go into hiding.

He heard his stomach growled and he sighed as he knew that he wasn't going to have anything in his stomach for a while.

 _(With Brock And Dawn)_

They had been searching for more than a month with Officer Jenny, but they haven't found their friend and Pikachu couldn't find his scent anywhere.

They were losing hope that they were going to find their friend alive as they were losing places to search as they had the other regions being searched by the Jennys in those respective regions.

They looked at each other while they were eating their dinner and sighed as they were missing their friend immensely.

 _(A Few Weeks Later-Back With Ash)_

He was fully in pain from having his stomach growl at him to feed it and he knew that he had lost a lot of weight as well as feeling his skin get tighter on his muscles and bones and he looked up at his arms and found that they were showing more bone than muscle.

He dropped his head as he hoped that he wouldn't die from starvation before hearing something unlock.

He looked up and found the door to his cell was opening and a minion came in to inspect him.

The minion felt his arms and legs before lifting up the teen's shirt and found that his rib cage was really showing.

He radioed to the front of the ship of the teen's current state and an order was radioed back to him, but the raven-haired teen couldn't understand it as he was starting to fall unconscious from the pain like he always does when the pain increases.

The minion left the room and the teen could smell something a bit...familiar...coming into the cell.

The minion had returned with food and placed it on the bed after closing the door and unlocked the chains from around the teen's hands and feet and they helped him over to the bed where he devoured the food rather quickly.

They heard another knock on the door and the minion opened it up to hand another minion the empty plate and received another plate of food, which caused the chocolate-eyed teen to perk up as the plate was given to him.

He quickly ate it before lying on the bed as he fell asleep for the first time on a comfy bed in weeks.

The minion left the teen alone and took the plate with him before marking down on a sheet when the teen would need to eat again to start to regain his proper weight and muscle build up after the horrendous torture session that the silver-haired woman had ordered for attempting to attack her.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5! I was going to have this up this morning but the site was having issues with file uploading so I had to do it this evening. I am really trying to give you some great chapters for this story as I am really enjoying where this is heading. See ya later!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	6. Time For One!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:** **Time For One!**

After 6 months had passed, everything was finally in place for J to have her baby.

She had struggled for a bit before she was able to adjust to the life growing inside her.

She had tortured Ash on and off throughout the 6 months and she just smirked at the sight of the torture before going back to her quarters to rest.

 _(A Few Hours Later)_

J was lying in bed working on controlling her breathing as a contraction hit her hard and her doctor running around the room to make sure that everything was ready as it was almost time for her to have her little one.

Once the doctor had everything ready, he checked her and found that the baby was ready to come out.

He told her to start pushing on his command and she agreed.

Before long, she was holding her son, Brian Ross, in her arms and smiling at him.

Her minions were very happy for her and left her so that she had time alone with her baby, but before the last of her minions left, she stopped them.

"I want to you to torture the teen as much as you think he can handle and then at the last possible moment before he passes out, I want you to let him know that he has supplied me with the perfect offspring." said Hunter J quietly to the minion.

He nodded and then left without a sound as he quickly put together a plan for the teen's torture.

 _(With Ash)_

The teen had been sitting in his cell for a couple of weeks without being tortured and was wondering if she was thinking about letting him go as he hasn't seen her since she told him that she was having a baby.

"I guess I'm free as things probably didn't work out the way she thought they would." said Ash to himself.

"Not even kinda kid." said the minion's gruff voice as he unlocked the door to the room and proceeded to walk in before locking it again.

The raven-haired teen jumped at the sound of the voice before moving against the wall when he saw the minion in his cell.

"What are you going to do to me?" asked Ash nervously as he knew what the minion was in here for and that was torture him.

"You'll never know what I will come up with to make your stay...worse." said the minion with a smile before walking over to the teen.

He picked him up and put him in the shackles from before and walked over to the door where there was something lying on the floor.

He picked it up and cracked it as he unraveled it and the teen's eyes widened immensely as the sound.

The minion start to whip the teen from his chest and stomach to his arms and legs, causing blood to pour out of the teen's wounds.

Just when the chocolate-eyed teen thought that the minion was finished, he unshackled him from the wall just long enough to flip him onto his stomach against the wall and then proceeded to whip the teen on his backside.

After his backside was bleeding a small amount of blood, the minion unshackled him and let him fall to the floor where he could tell that the teen was on the edge of unconsciousness.

"I hope you enjoyed that. Also, congratulations. You have successfully given J her baby boy. Feel proud of that...for now." said the minion before he turned around to leave.

"No…" said Ash very weakly before passing out on the floor of his cell.

The minion heard that and smirked before closing the door and locking it before throwing the whip into the pile for J to use when she wanted to torture the teen herself.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 6! Sorry it's a bit short, but things will definitely pick up in the next couple of chapters. Also, if you want to know how many fics are left or even how many chapters are left in a fic, you can go to my profile towards the bottom to see all that info! See ya later!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	7. Going For Number Two!

**I don't own Pokemon!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7:** **Going For Number Two!**

A few months had passed and Hunter J was looking at her son before realizing that she was ready for a second little one.

She looked at the minion that was standing at her door before walking over to him.

"Go ahead and get the teen ready for tonight. He's going to finally see how he helps me with creating lives." said Hunter J and dismissing the minion so that she can get ready for tonight.

He nodded and went to the teen's cell, unlocked it and drugged him out by his arms to the room that he was in previously.

The teen was barely awake when this was happening as he was asleep when the minion came in and quickly woke up when he saw the bed in the room.

He started to squirm to get out of the minion's hold on him before getting slapped in the face to stop him.

The minion threw him onto the bed and quickly undressed him as he was still stunned before just leaving his underwear on again tied to the bed.

 _(Back With Hunter J)_

She was just finishing up for her night of fun when she heard a knock on the door.

She quickly put a robe on and answered her door to have her minion tell her that the teen was ready.

She smirked and walked with him to the room where the teen was and prepared for how she was going to get her second child.

She walked into the room and the minion closed the door before she took off her robe and the teen's eyes widened again before feeling her kiss him again.

She started to play with him before hopping onto him while clad in a different pair of bra and underwear.

He felt himself start to get lightheaded from the excitement but she kissed him again to make sure that he would stay conscious long enough to see how she began everything between them and then he passed out after feeling her.

She had her fun for a while and then got her things together before putting her robe back on and walking back to her quarters with her head up high as smirking as she knew that everything was finished.

The minion from before came back and took the teen back to his cell and left him there on the bed, naked, and his clothes on the bed with him at the foot, not even folded up.

 _(A Few Hours Later)_

The chocolate-eyed teen started to wake up, thinking that it was a dream until he noticed that he was lying in his bed naked and his clothes thrown onto the foot of his bed.

It slowly came back to him as he remembered that she kept him occupied as she got onto him and he shook as he thought about it.

He sat up and started to put his clothes on and just laid there with a t-shirt on and his underwear so that he could regain some dignity after everything that happened.

"I hope that the same thing doesn't happen again. It's even worse knowing that she tricking me into giving her kids with nothing that I can do to stop her." said Ash to himself before sighing and closing his eyes.

He fell asleep as he was still exhausted from everything that happened today and just wanted to leave Hunter J's clutches either one way or another.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 7! A double chapter weekend? What is this? It's me making it up to you guys for waiting an extra week. I had friends in from California last weekend so I couldn't write anything. See ya later!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	8. What Things Are Like!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8:** **What Things Are Like!**

Two months have passed since that fateful realization for the raven-haired teen as he knew exactly how the silver-haired woman was using him to make kids.

He's been locked up in his cell for most of the time since that night, but he was using it to think of a plan to get out of there.

He was thinking of how he can take the key when one of the minions weren't looking or how he can just escape through the door when they were giving him food.

He would sit there and go through plans of how to escape but the biggest problem that he would have issues of overcoming would be the fall from the ship while in the air.

He sighed as he thought of how he could either jump and land in some trees with only some injury to just falling flat onto the ground and dying on impact since no one would be able to make fun of him for impregnating a villain.

 _(With Hunter J)_

Within those two months, she found that she was pregnant with another child and she was happy beyond belief.

She was in with her doctor and talking when she was notified that they were running low on supplies and needed to make a supply run.

She ordered them to land in an abandoned field to hide so no one saw them and to blend into the crowd while they were getting their supplies.

He saluted and went off to the bridge to order the other minions to land and then some to get ready to go out for supplies.

They soon finished their talk before she went back to her quarters and took care of her son before going to sleep.

 _(Back With Ash)_

He was sitting on the bed when he heard two minions pass by his cell.

"What do think we need to wear out there when we head out to get supplies?" asked one minion.

"Probably our normal clothes. We don't want to scare anyone or make them suspicious of us." replied the other minion.

The first minion nodded as they continued on their way to their rooms and this caused Ash to perk up.

" _So there is a way out of here. Maybe I should put my plan into action once we land."_ thought Ash as he looked at the air ducts.

Before long, he took the air duct cover off and started to crawl in the ducts before he found the room he needed, but he didn't realize that where he was on top of a vent that had weakened over time and before he knew it, he had fallen onto one of the vehicles, causing five minions to be astonished and quickly apprehended him before seeing the silver-haired woman walking toward them with fire in her eyes.

"How dare you try to escape. You have been nothing but trouble since I brought you onto my ship so that I could have kids but mostly to torture you to get my revenge on you stopping me from getting those pokemon to give to my clients. Since you've been here for so long, your friends have probably thought that you are dead. Minions, take him back and torture him to your heart's content, but don't kill him. I still have something up my sleeve for him." said Hunter J, looking the teen right in the face and slightly spitting in it so that he knew how mad she was.

They took him away and she gritted her teeth from the pain in her belly as she knew that she had pushed herself too far.

She quickly went back to her quarters to rest and let the pain leave her body.

 _(With The Minions)_

They quickly got the supplies that they needed and then headed back to the ship, but they were unaware of someone getting onto their ship to blend in with the other minions.

They quickly got a suit for themselves and then proceeded to stay out of J's line of sight so that she doesn't get suspicious of them.

 _(With Brock And Dawn)_

They had been asked to come into Officer Jenny's office about some information regarding their friend.

"Brock, Dawn, I have an update on our search for Ash. I've had my men secretly be in different organizations, but they have reported back to me with nothing. So far, we can claim that Team Rocket and Team Plasma haven't needed him for anything. They were in those organizations for almost a year, but no sign of your friend being held as a prisoner. Though, just before you came in, I did receive word from one of my agents that they had gotten onto Hunter J's ship to check it out. I haven't heard back from them if they have found Ash or not, but that would be the last organization that might have him." said Officer Jenny, giving them the update.

"So what would it mean if he wasn't in J's ship?" asked Brock, vocalizing both his and Dawn's fears.

"Then we would have to do a massive search for him all over the regions and also check any cemeteries in case he has been killed." replied Officer Jenny.

They both nodded before they went back to the Pokemon Center to regain their thoughts and hoped that their friend was on Hunter J's ship and not in a different region or dead.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 8! I'm super sorry for not updating in a couple of weeks. My boyfriend and I went to go and visit my parents for the weekend and then things went down the drain that week so I didn't feel like writing. I knew that if I started to write when I wasn't feeling it that I would give you a very bad chapter so I have yet to create chapter 9. I also had a long weekend this past weekend at home and it seems like my parents and I are on good terms for the most part. I'm hoping that I will get chapter 9 out to all of you before this weekend as this is when I am planning on finishing this and starting a new fic. See ya later!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	9. Number Two Arrives!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9:** **Number Two Arrives!**

Eight months had gone by very quickly, but poor Ash was still being tortured every now and then by J's minions per her word.

He was miserable and starting to wonder if anyone would ever find him alive after J was finished with him.

He was sitting in his bed and felt himself losing hope more and more of getting free.

He found a puddle in his cell and saw how bruised and beat up he was as well as noticing that he was losing the light in his eyes.

He just sighed and hoped the end would be soon as so that he wouldn't be in this bad of a shape.

He did think about J's kids for a brief second about how they shouldn't be with her, but he thought that she wouldn't let him close to the children and they would learn that he was a bad man that she captured and would do the same to him as their mother.

He laid back down on his bed and attempted to go back to sleep where he was even tortured in his dreams.

 _(With Hunter J)_

She was in the middle of labor when she thought why she was doing this to herself before realizing it was to continue on her legacy of pokemon hunting.

She smiled slightly before she was told that she needed to push after being checked quickly.

She followed the doctor's orders and before long, she had her baby girl, Maya Keitha, in her arms.

She was very happy to see her and was amazed at how beautiful she was.

" _She takes after me for how beautiful she is."_ thought Hunter J, while watching the sleeping baby.

She had a minion come into the room and gave him orders to tell the brat about another successful birth while doing a torture of his choice and he nodded before leaving.

 _(Back With Ash)_

He was lying in bed when all of a sudden he jumped from a bad dream and just sat on his bed with his head in his hands.

He then heard someone open his cell and then he watched as the minion came in and locked the door behind him.

"What do you want?" asked Ash, a little defensive, but soon lost the heart to defend himself.

"I'm here to tell you something, but first." replied the minion before punching the teen in the stomach.

The teen doubled over on his bed and lied there trying to get his breath back and the minion stood over him.

"Congrats. You gave our boss another kid. Be proud for the good you're doing." said the minion before turning around to walk out of the cell but was stopped by a small voice.

"I'm never proud for helping her with this. She's just using me before killing me. I know her game." said Ash to the minion while recovering from the punch.

The minion turned around and slapped the teen hard enough to knock him onto the floor and proceeded to kick the raven-haired teen's stomach to the point that it was going to be badly bruised.

"At least she's giving you a home and feeding you. Be happy that you've survived this long." said the minion before leaving the teen on the floor to recover.

Once the minion left, another minion looked into the cell and saw the chocolate-eyed teen crying from everything.

They left before sending a message to someone before getting back to where they are supposed to be.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 9! Sorry it's a bit late, but I giving you a double chapter day! Hurray! See ya later!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	10. Reaching For One, But Get Two!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10:** **Reaching For One, But Get Two!**

A couple of months passed and Hunter J felt that she was ready to have her third and final child before eventually getting rid of the brat.

She ordered her minions once again to set up the room and make sure that everything looks the best.

The minions quickly got the room ready and made sure that everything looked great before going to get the teen ready to make sure that he looked at least better than the last times.

They got him strapped to the bed with little struggle and the raven-haired teen just laid there as he felt that his life was slowly slipping away and just hoped that this day would soon end and that he can get on with his life.

 _(With Hunter J)_

She had finished prepping herself for the next couple of hours when she was informed that the teen was ready.

She thanked them before heading to the teen's room and mentally prepared herself real quick before walking into the room.

She took her robe off and walked over to the teen before running her hands over his body and giving him a brief kiss to remind herself of how innocence tasted.

She hopped onto the bed and teased the teen before doing what she does best and then afterwards, she kept going.

She kept the teen feeling good to the point that they did it once more before heading back to her quarters and having her minions take the teen back to his cell.

The minions did as they were told and left the teen's clothes on his bed with him passed out on it.

A minion poked their head into the teen's cell and saw how everything was before sending another message and a picture of the teen to someone before heading back to their room.

 _(With Officer Jenny)_

She was looking through different files when she noticed that she had received three messages and placed the files back onto her desk before reading the messages.

She read the first one and had a look of interest before reading the second message and finding out some good news.

Then she read the last message and was instantly appalled by the photo that she saw in it.

She looked closer at the person in the photo and thought she knew them before pulling up the files for the current case of the missing Ketchum.

She looked long and hard at the two photos and gasped as she realized that they were the same person.

She sent a message back to the person and informed them of the next actions to do to keep themselves undercover.

She started to call up her sisters and cousins to see if they would be able to lend a hand on a case she had and they all told her 'Yes'.

She smiled as she was getting ready to call up some more help to get the teen back in once piece.

 _(Back With Hunter J-Two Months Later)_

She was seeing her doctor as she noticed that she was gaining more weight than normal and how she didn't even feel like getting up in the mornings.

The doctor looked her over and noticed a few things before giving her an ultrasound and found that she was pregnant with twins.

She was shocked to hear that she was going to have twins and was very happy to hear that as she thought that was from when she had the teen keep going.

The doctor warned her to be careful as twins are a bit more high-risk than just one baby and she agreed before heading back to her quarters to take care of her son and daughter with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 10! Sorry it's a bit late, but I giving you a double chapter day! Hurray! See ya later!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	11. What's Happening Now!

**I don't own Pokemon!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11:** **What's Happening Now!**

A few months later found Hunter J having a hard time walking around her ship and she couldn't even torture the teen herself.

Her doctor came into her quarters and examined her before letting her know that she will need to stay on bed rest until she has delivered her twins.

She agreed reluctantly as she wanted things to be normal like the other two pregnancies, but she knew that this was going to be different for her body because of the twins.

She sighed before giving orders to her one minion before dismissing him and just lying in bed to catch up on her sleep from a few sleepless nights.

 _(With The Minion)_

He went to the teen's cell and opened the door with a small amount of noise before scaring the teen as he was picked up and thrown against the wall hard.

The teen screamed in pain from his back hitting the wall before being punched in the stomach against the wall.

The teen cried out in pain loudly before just lying there, writhing in pain.

"That was from J herself. She can't get out of bed anymore because of what you did to her so I hope you're happy." said the minion before slamming the door shut behind him.

The raven-haired teen just lied there and cried at everything before slowly dragging himself onto the bed to recover more from everything that happened that day.

He never noticed that he was being watched by a minion before they moved on, but not before sending something to another person.

 _(With Officer Jenny)_

She had just called Brock and Dawn into her office to give them the news that Ash was still alive and she had a very strong lead to where he might be when she heard a mail notification come from her computer.

She opened it up and watched in horror to what the teen was going through.

"This is bad. This is very bad. We need to get the coordinates to where they are before anything else happens." said Officer Jenny as she quickly typed an email back to her colleague.

"What's wrong, Officer Jenny?" asked Dawn, starting to get scared to what was going on with their friend.

"Things are turning from bad to worse the longer Ash is with Hunter J. We need to get everyone ready to infiltrate her ship so that we can get him back in one piece." replied Officer Jenny as she started to send a mass email to everyone to see about getting everything ready for when they receive the coordinates.

"Can we come with you? We want to help with getting him back." asked Brock.

"Unfortunately no. There maybe things in that ship that you may not want to see or be scarred for life with anything that isn't normal. We will contact you as soon as we have Ash back here with us." said Officer Jenny, not knowing what Hunter J would do when they took over the ship.

The two friends nodded as they understood the conditions before getting up and heading back to the Pokemon Center to await word about their friend.

" _Time to put everything into action."_ thought Officer Jenny as she received multiple emails from other Officer Jennies saying that they were on their way.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 11! Happy Columbus Day!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	12. Here Comes The Twins!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12:** **Here Comes The Twins!**

Hunter J was in her ninth month when she felt a lot of pain in her stomach before her water broke.

She called her for the doctor, who quickly came into her quarters and started to check her over.

He quickly realized that she was actually not that far from being fully dilated and helped her through the pain before an hour had passed and found that she was ready to push.

He instructed her what to do and she quickly followed his instructions before she eventually heard a baby screaming before hearing another baby screaming.

She relaxed once she heard both of them before the doctor gave them to her and she smiled at them happily.

"Hello Randall Tim and Stacy Nora. You two are adorable." said Hunter J with a smile before she gently kissed them each on the forehead.

 _(With Ash)_

He was lying on his bed when a minion came in and gave him the news.

The raven-haired teen just nodded his head before continuing on in his own thoughts.

He just hoped that he would be dead before anyone found him or found out about his secret with Hunter J.

He really just wanted to get out to be put away for a long time or hide or even die so no one knows what really happened while on the ship.

He also wanted Hunter J dead for everything she has put him through even though the kids would need someone to take care of them, but they would be able to find a nice family that would take great care of them.

The minion just went on his way before going up to the flight deck and checking the coordinates.

He then went back to his quarters and quickly typed up a message and sent it off before going to sleep.

 _(With Officer Jenny)_

She had just talked to everyone as they had just arrived at her station when she received an email notification.

She quickly opened it up and copied over the coordinates and found where they were.

"Everyone, let's move out. We have the coordinates of where Hunter J's ship is currently. We have to get to Lake Verity quickly before she does anything to Ash." said Officer Jenny as she got her things together and had the other Officer Jennies following her.

" _It's finally time to get rid of her once and for all."_ thought Officer Jenny as she hopped into her patrol car before taking off quickly.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 12! Happy Columbus Day!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	13. Beating Of A Lifetime!

**I don't own Pokemon!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13:** **Beating Of A Lifetime!**

A couple of months have passed and Hunter J was feeling very settled with taking care of her four children.

She always tended to them and made sure that they had everything they wanted though she did have something up her sleeve for someone else.

She has been planning something since the beginning of this whole scheme and she thought that it was about time to put her plan into fruition so that she can get back to her normal life.

She called for the doctor and a minion to watch her children while she put her plan into action and they agreed before watching her leave her quarters.

She went to the flight deck and checked a few things before sitting down in her chair to map out a few things before ordering a few of her minions to get a room ready and to add a few things to it before going to get the person that she wanted to see.

They nodded before leaving the flight deck to get everything done for her.

 _(With Ash)_

He was sleeping when he awoke in a sweat and panting from another nightmare.

He seemed to have more and more nightmares the longer that he was here.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead before working on calming himself down.

He then heard the sound of his cell opening and looked up to see two minions at the entrance of his cell.

"What do you want?" asked Ash, looking down at the bed.

"You've been requested to come with us." said one of the minions, causing Ash to keep looking down at his bed.

They noticed that he wasn't moving to get up so they went over to the bed and roughly pulled him up before forcing him to walk down the hall.

He walked with his head down the hall before they shoved him into an open room and closed the door with a loud thud.

He slowly got up before trying to look around when he heard a crack and before he knew it, he felt a pain hit his back and he fell to his knees.

"Hi brat." said Hunter J, walking into the light with a whip in her hand.

"You…" said Ash, gritting his teeth in pain while looking at her.

"I have to say that you have been quiet since you tried to escape that one time, but now, I can properly take care of you. You've served me well for what I wanted. Now, it's time to finish you once and for all." said Hunter J with an evil smile on her face before cracking her whip again.

He flinched when she cracked the whip again and tried to run away, but she got him hard in the leg and he fell hard onto his stomach.

He turned onto his back and was quickly met with a whip on his chest and stomach.

He screamed out from the pain before being met with another crack of the whip.

She then dropped the whip and went over to him to pick him up by the front of his jacket.

She then punched him hard in the face a couple of times before starting to punch him in the stomach, causing him to lose his breath multiple times.

She slammed him onto the ground, causing a few cracks to come from his body and he hissed from the shooting pain.

She started to kick him before she realized that he wasn't making any noises from everything and thought that he was dead already, but he wasn't so she kept beating him.

 _(With Officer Jenny)_

She and the other Jennies were almost to Lake Verity when they noticed a very large shadow close the lake.

"There they are! Get ready!" said Officer Jenny as they stopped their cars and hopped out of them before hiding in the bushes so that they wouldn't be seen yet.

She informed her source that they were in position and they patiently waited for the signal to storm the ship.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 13! Happy Columbus Day!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	14. Saving Ash!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14:** **Saving Ash!**

Hunter J was still beating Ash up when she noticed that he still wasn't screaming in pain like he should be from the different kinds of torture that she was putting him through.

She bent next to him and noticed that he had lost the light in his eyes, but he was still breathing and she could feel a pulse.

She then got up and walked toward something in the dark before pulling out something that was shiny.

She walked back over to him and stabbed him a few times before dropping him onto the floor with no noise from him despite losing a good amount of blood.

She smirked before pulling something out of her belt and aimed at the raven-haired teen before pulling the trigger to shoot a bullet in his thigh.

 _(With Officer Jenny)_

She smiled as they watched the ship open from the bottom and they all crowded into the ship before seeing the ship close once again.

They quietly walked through the halls of the ship and took J's minions into custody one by one as they came across them.

Before long they found her quarters and she busted down the door to find the doctor and a minion taking care of four children and she instantly dropped her gun.

"Whose children are they?" asked Officer Jenny, walking closer to the children to look at them.

"They are J's children. She kidnapped a teen and forced him to give her the children when I told her that if she wanted to have kids, then she needed to do it now, but that was two to three years ago. I never meant for any of this to happen. She's the one that took it too far." replied the doctor, shaking his head a bit.

Officer Jenny nodded and had two Jennies escort them out to get them to safety in case something were to happen to them.

She and a few other Jennies continued walking through the ship before they heard a gunshot.

They ran to where the sound was before breaking down the door to find Hunter J holding a smoking gun at the raven-haired teen, who was bleeding a lot from his many wounds.

"Hunter J! You are arrested for kidnapping, forcing a teen to have sex with you and for attempted murder!" yelled Officer Jenny, pointing the gun at Hunter J.

The silver-haired woman pointed the gun at them and started to walk towards them.

"Don't make me shoot all of you." said Hunter J, smirking at them.

"You don't want us to kill you. Think about your children." said Officer Jenny, negotiating with her.

The silver-haired woman was shocked and quickly dropped the gun before two Officer Jennies went and arrested her.

Officer Jenny ran over to the raven-haired teen and noticed that he wasn't responding to anything.

"Oh no. Get an ambulance here quickly before we lose him!" said Officer Jenny, trying to stop the bleeding and keep him as alert as she can.

About ten minutes passed before they saw paramedics running towards them.

They quickly looked over the teen before placing him on a stretcher and hurrying him to the hospital.

" _I hope that he's going to be alright."_ thought Officer Jenny while watching them leave before taking care of Hunter J and her crew.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 14! Happy Columbus Day!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	15. The Recovery Process!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15:** **The Recovery Process!**

Two months had passed and things hadn't really changed much with Ash.

When he arrived at the hospital, he was admitted in critical condition as the wounds from the whips were deep and the bullet wounds had hit bone and broken them severely besides some of his vertebrae were broken from when he landed hard on the floor.

The biggest issue was that he never responded to anything that the doctors asked him and he never blinked as he just looked at the ceiling.

The doctors were able to stabilize him quickly and had to do surgery to repair some of his broken bones, especially in his back to ensure that he would be able to walk again.

Once the doctors made sure that he would recover nicely, they went out to talk with Brock and Dawn about everything with their friend.

"How is he?" asked Dawn as they quickly got up from their seats.

"He is in for a long road to recovery. He had multiple broken bones and deep slashes that caused him to bleed heavily, but there is a slight issue." replied the doctor.

"What was the issue?" asked Brock, hoping it wasn't too bad.

"Well, he's in a catatonic state, which means that he isn't responding to anything that we are doing. He actually came to our care like that from wherever he came from." said the doctor sadly.

Brock and Dawn just looked at each other before looking at the doctor and falling back into their chairs.

The doctor brought them back once they recovered and they gasped in shock at how their friend looked.

They went and sat next to his bed as they had hoped that he would come out as soon as they started to talk to him, but sadly that wasn't true.

They tried to work with him every day for the last two months to bring him back, but nothing seemed to work.

 _(With Dawn)_

She was left alone with Ash while Brock went to get some food for them.

She started to tell him how much she missed talking with him and how much she actually loved him.

As she spoke, she held his hand and then kissed him gently on his forehead before kissing him on the lips.

She sat back down and squeezed his hand gently as she hoped that he would come back, but she jumped as she felt a squeeze back on her hand.

She looked up and saw him looking at her with a small smile.

"Hi…Dawn…" said Ash hoarsely.

"Ash! It's great to see you again!" said Dawn happily as she gave him a small hug.

A couple of minutes later, Brock came back and he was super happy to see his friend awake again.

"Have I missed…much?" asked Ash curiously.

"Just us being worried to death about you." replied Dawn as she tried to not bring up anything about Hunter J.

"That's good though I'm surprised that you even want me, Dawn." said Ash after they filled Brock in on everything.

"What do you mean?" asked Dawn, holding his hand.

"She used me as her sex toy and then tortured me afterwards. She made me give her kids." said Ash, sadly as he closed his eyes.

"Oh, Ash. I don't care what she did to you. I truly love you and nothing will stand between us." said Dawn with a smile on her face and she quickly gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Thanks, Dawn." said Ash as he smiled at her.

"I wanted to let you know that speaking of her, she was actually sentenced to life in prison and her children are in the process of being adopted out to the best parents that they need." said Brock, being careful with his words.

"I hope that she learned her lesson and that her children will be happy never knowing what their mother did." said Ash with a smile on his face.

They all nodded before the doctors came in to see how he was and a few months later found the raven-haired teen up and moving and getting back to normal.

The chocolate-eyed teen and the blue-haired teen went back to Pallet Town to let his mother know about everything while the squinty-eyed man went to check on his family in Pewter City.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 15! Happy Columbus Day! Go and check out my new fic called Aura's Secrets!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


End file.
